Watch series
The Watch series, called Дозоры series in the original Russian, is written by Sergei Lukyanenko. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview After eons of war between Light and Dark, the two forces have created an unholy truce: to maintain a balance between good and evil. Vampires can hunt and kill only via the approved lottery, and Light mages cannot perform healings and "remoralizations" at random. Anton is a member of the Night Watch, the Light's police force against the powers of Darkness. He has been a sysadmin for the past few years, and this is his first active field mission: to find and stop a rogue vampire. However, when he discovers a girl under a terrible curse, his mission is diverted: a curse this monstrous means all of Moscow is in danger, and the Night Watch must race to save the city. ~ Goodreads Reader Themes * Destiny: * Selflessness: * Love and lost love: * Good vs. Evil: Books in Series Watch series: #The Night Watch (2006) #The Day Watch (2006) #The Twilight Watch (2007) aka Dusk Watch #The Last Watch (2008) #The New Watch (2013) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides World Building Setting Moscow, Russia Supernatural Elements Mages, Vampires, Shape-shifters, Forces of Light and Dark: Light Others and Dark Others, 'Glossary': * The Twilight: Parallell worlds that overlap the existing world in which normal humans live. The Others can travel to different levels of the Twilight in direct proportion to their level of power. Each lower level of the twilight requires more effort and energy to enter into. As an individual goes into lower levels of the Twilight, aspects of the "normal world"; slowly dissapear and loose color. When an individual first enters The Twilight, their emotions will determine their alignment with either the Daywatch or the Nightwatch (and in some cases the Inquisition). * Other: The term for an individual who was once human but now uses some form of magic to exist. As it occurs in their world, magic exists all around and is created/projected by normal human beings (via their emotions). An Other does not create magic like a normal human being and in a way is devoid of it. The less magic they "Create," the more they are able to manipulate the magic that flows through their "void." The most powerful of Others are completely devoid of magic in their natural state and are able to channel magic through the entirety of their body. Others must align themselves with the Light, the Darkness or the Inquisition. There are various type of Others such as magicians, enchantresses, vampires, werewolves, and shape shifters. Their powers are defined largely by their type of Other. Others must be born with their powers though Vampires can transform normal people into Others - this is looked down upon as Vampires are largely considered the lowliest of Dark Others. However, a Vampire becomes more powerful with age and kills and can at times attain a power that is higher than most other Others. Later in the series, it is revealed that a magician managed to find a way to transform a human into an Other but the transformation is forbidden. * Nightwatch: The organization of Light Others. Their duty is to protect the human world from the Daywatch and largely consider themselves to be selfless. All Others may regain their power through rest but to achieve immediate restoration, Light Others must take the joy and happiness away from humans around them which they must repay with interest at a later time. Problems occur with morality as the Nightwatch may at times sacrifice humans or their own agents for what they deem to be the greater good. * Daywatch: The organization of Dark Others. Their loyalty lies in themselves and then their organization. They exist to keep balance with the Nightwatch and hope to gain a permenant upperhand on the Nightwatch. All Others regain their power through rest but to achieve immediate restoration, Dark Others must take the anger and sorrow of humans around them, often amplifying the emotion within the human (with no need for remuneration). Individuals in the Daywatch value their own freedom above all others and rarely act in according for others. 'Groups and Organizations': * The Night Watch: Order of the The Light whose purpose is to defend humanity from The Day Watch and the order of The Darkness. They adhire to a strict code of ethical rules which restrict many low level Others. However the higher/more powerful Others manipulate the Others and humans around them in the name of the greater good. * The Day Watch: Order of The Darkness whose purpose is to merely exist and gain greater influence in tghe world. They adhere to few rules and often are deemed selfish though not necessarily evil. World Protagonist = Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart Resource: [http://www.shelfari.com/books/37593/The-Night-Watch The Night Wa To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Sergei Lukyanenko * Website:Sergey Lukianenko. Official site * Ganres: Urban Fantasy, Fantasy Sergei Lukyanenko is a science fiction and fantasy author, writing in Russian, and is arguably the most popular contemporary Russian Sci-Fi writer. His works often feature intense action-packed plots, interweaved with the moral dilemma of keeping one's humanity while being strong. Cover Artist Artist: Other Contributors * Andrew Bromfield (Translator) - English Translation Publishing Information * Publisher: AST (Russia) * Author Page: * Bk-1: Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Night Watch (2006): ✤ BOOK TWO—The Day Watch (2006): ✤ BOOK THREE—The Twilight Watch (2007) aka Dusk Watch: ✤ BOOK FOUR—The Last Watch (2008): ✤ BOOK FIVE—The New Watch (2013): First Sentences #The Night Watch: The escalator crept along slowly, straining upward. #The Day Watch: #The Twilight Watch: #The Last Watch: #The New Watch: Quotes *Sergei Lukyanenko - Wikiquote *Sergei Lukyanenko Quotes Read Alikes (similar elements) * See Category links at bottom of page Awards 1. The Night Watch: * Star Bridge (1999: Silver Kladutsey for Major Form) * Stranger (1999: Major Form) Trivia ~ ranked #23 on Goodreads Best UF List Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Sergey Lukianenko. Official site - books *Goodreads | Sergei Lukyanenko (Author of Night Watch) ~ Goodreads *Sergei Lukyanenko - FF (Fantastic Fiction) *Дозор (Dozor) / Watch - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb (series) *World of Watches Series ~ Shelfari *The Night Watch Tetralogy | Series ~ LibraryThing *Watch series by Sergei Lukyanenko ~ FictFact *Sergei Lukyanenko - Summary Bibliography - ISFdb (author) Summaries: *Sergei Lukyanenko - Wikipedia World, Characters, etc: *Sergey Lukianenko. Official site *World of Watches Series ~ Shelfari Reviews, Summaries, Articles: *Review: The Last Watch by Sergei Lukyanenko | Books | The Guardian *Sergei Lukyanenko: Nightwatch - Book Review *Twilight Watch by Sergei Lukyanenko Interviews: *Strange Horizons Articles: Watching the Watches: An Interview with Sergei Lukyanenko, by Nicholas Seeley Author: *Sergey Lukianenko. Official site *Sergei Lukyanenko - Wikipedia *Sergey Lukianenko. Bio *Goodreads | Sergei Lukyanenko (Author of Night Watch) *Sergey LUKYANENKO. Science Fiction Writer. Official Web Page Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Sergei Lukyanenko Gallery of Book Covers Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Mages Category:Globe Hopping Category:Set in Russia, Moscow, Siberia Category:Male Authors